Quo vadis/Rozdział 47
Ogień tymczasem dosięgnął do Via Nomentana, a od niej, wraz ze zmianą wiatru, zwrócił się ku Via Lata i ku Tybrowi, okrążył Kapitol, rozlał się po Forum Boarium i niszcząc wszystko, co w pierwszym pędzie pominął, zbliżył się znów do Palatynu. Tygellinus, zebrawszy wszystkie siły pretorianów, słał gońca za gońcem do zbliżającego się cezara z oznajmieniem, że nic nie straci ze wspaniałości widowiska, albowiem pożoga wzmogła się jeszcze. Lecz Nero chciał przybyć w nocy, aby tym lepiej nasycać się obrazem ginącego miasta. W tym celu zatrzymał się w okolicach Aqua Albana i wezwawszy do namiotu tragika Aliturusa układał z pomocą jego postawę, twarz, wejrzenie i uczył się odpowiednich ruchów, spierając się z nim zawzięcie, czy przy słowach: "O święty grodzie, któryś się wydawał trwalszym od Idy" - ma podnieść do góry obie ręce, czy też trzymając w jednej formingę opuścić ją wzdłuż ciała, a podnieść tylko drugą. I pytanie to wydawało mu się w tej chwili ważniejszym od wszystkich innych. Wyruszywszy wreszcie o zmierzchu, zasięgał jeszcze rady Petroniusza, czyby w wierszu poświęconym klęsce nie umieścić kilku wspaniałych bluźnierstw przeciw bogom i czyby takowe, biorąc ze stanowiska sztuki, nie musiały same przez się wyrwać się z ust w podobnym położeniu człowiekowi tracącemu ojczyznę. Koło północy zbliżył się wreszcie do murów wraz ze swym potężnym dworem, złożonym z całych zastępów dworzan, senatorów, rycerzy, wyzwoleńców, niewolników, kobiet i dzieci. Szesnaście tysięcy pretorianów, ustawionych w szyku bojowym po drodze, czuwało nad spokojem i bezpieczeństwem jego wjazdu, utrzymując zarazem w odpowiedniej odległości wzburzony lud. Lud przeklinał wprawdzie, krzyczał i gwizdał na widok orszaku, ale nie śmiał na niego uderzyć. W wielu miejscach ozwały się jednak i oklaski, dawane przez hałastrę, która nie posiadając nic, nic też nie utraciła w pożarze, a spodziewała się hojniejszego niż zwykle rozdawnictwa zboża, oliwy, odzieży i pieniędzy. Wreszcie zarówno okrzyki i gwizdania, jak i oklaski zgłuszył odgłos trąb i rogów, w które kazał dąć Tygellin. Nero po przebyciu bramy Ostyjskiej zatrzymał się na chwilę i rzekł: "Bezdomny władca bezdomnego ludu, gdzież złożę na noc nieszczęsną swą głowę!", po czym przeszedłszy Clivus Delphini wstąpił po przygotowanych dla siebie schodach na wodociąg Appijski, a za nim augustianie i chór śpiewaków niosących cytry, lutnie i inne narzędzia muzyczne. I wszyscy zatrzymali dech w piersiach, czekając, czy nie wypowie jakich wielkich słów, które dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. należało zapamiętać. Lecz on stał uroczysty, niemy, przybrany w purpurowy płaszcz i wieniec ze złotych laurów, wpatrując się w rozszalałą potęgę płomieni. Gdy Terpnos podał mu złotą lutnię, wzniósł oczy ku oblanemu łuną niebu, jakby czekając natchnienia. Lud wskazywał go z dala rękoma, oblanego krwawym blaskiem. W oddali syczały węże płomieni i płonęły odwieczne, najświętsze zabytki: płonęła świątynia Herkulesa, którą wzniósł Ewander, i świątynia Jowisza Statora, i świątynia Luny, zbudowana jeszcze przez Serwiusza Tuliusza, i dom Numy Pompiliusza, i przybytek Westy z penatami ludu rzymskiego; w grzywach płomieni ukazywał się czasem Kapitol, płonęła przeszłość i dusza Rzymu, on zaś, cezar, stał z lutnią w ręku, z twarzą tragicznego aktora i z myślą nie o ginącej ojczyźnie, ale o postawie i patetycznych słowach, którymi by najlepiej wielkość klęski mógł oddać, obudzić największy podziw i najgorętsze zyskać oklaski. Nienawidził tego miasta, nienawidził jego mieszkańców, kochał tylko swe pieśni i wiersze; więc radował się w sercu, że wreszcie ujrzał tragedię podobną do tej, którą opisywał. Wierszorób czuł się szczęśliwy, deklamator czuł się natchniony, poszukiwacz wzruszeń poił się straszliwym widowiskiem i z rozkoszą myślał, że nawet zagłada Troi niczym była w porównaniu z zagładą tego olbrzymiego grodu. Czegóż mógł jeszcze żądać? Oto Rzym, Rzym światowładny, płonie, a on stoi na łukach wodociągu, ze złotą lutnią w ręku, widny, purpurowy, podziwiany, wspaniały i poetyczny. Gdzieś tam poniżej, w mroku, szemrze i burzy się lud! Ale niech szemrze. Wieki upłyną, tysiące lat przejdą, a ludzie będą pamiętali i sławili tego poetę, który w taką noc śpiewał upadek i pożar Troi. Czymże wobec niego Homer? Czym sam Apollo ze swoją drążoną formingą? Tu podniósł ręce i uderzywszy w struny ozwał się słowy Priama: - O gniazdo ojców moich, o kolebko droga!... Głos jego na otwartym powietrzu, przy huku pożaru i przy dalekim gwarze tysiącznych tłumów, wydawał się dziwnie nikły, drżący i słaby, a dźwięk wtóru brzmiał jak brzęczenie muchy. Lecz senatorowie, urzędnicy i augustianie, zebrani na wodociągu, pochylili głowy słuchając w milczącym zachwycie. On zaś śpiewał długo i nastrajał się coraz żałośniej. W chwilach gdy przestawał dla nabrania tchu, chór śpiewaków powtarzał ostatnie wiersze, po czym znów Nero zrzucał wyuczonym od Aliturusa ruchem z ramienia tragiczną "syrenę", uderzał w struny i śpiewał dalej. Skończywszy wreszcie ułożoną poprzednio pieśń począł improwizować szukając wielkich porównań w widoku, który się przed nim roztaczał. I twarz poczęła mu się mienić. Nie wzruszyła go wprawdzie zagłada ojczystego miasta, ale upoił się i wzruszył patosem własnych słów do tego stopnia, że nagle upuścił z brzękiem lutnię pod stopy i owinąwszy się w syrmę pozostał jak skamieniały, podobny do jednego z tych posągów Niobidów, które zdobiły dziedziniec Palatynu. Po krótkiej chwili milczenia zawrzała burza oklasków. Lecz z oddali odpowiedziało mu wycie tłumów. Teraz nikt już tam nie wątpił, że to cezar rozkazał spalić miasto, by sobie wyprawić widowisko i śpiewać przy nim pieśni. Nero usłyszawszy ów krzyk setek tysięcy głosów zwrócił się do augustianów ze smutnym, pełnym rezygnacji uśmiechem człowieka, którego krzywdzą, i rzekł: - Oto, jak Kwiryci umieją cenić mnie i poezję. - Łotry! - odpowiedział Watyniusz - każ, panie, uderzyć na nich pretorianom. Nero zwrócił się do Tygellina: - Czy mogę liczyć na wierność żołnierzy? - Tak, boski! - odpowiedział prefekt. Lecz Petroniusz wzruszył ramionami. - Na ich wierność, lecz nie na ich liczbę - rzekł. - Zostań tymczasem tu, gdzie jesteś, bo tu najbezpieczniej, a ten lud trzeba uspokoić. Tego zdania był i Seneka, i konsul Licyniusz. Tymczasem w dole wzburzenie rosło. Lud zbroił się w kamienie, w drągi od namiotów, w deski z wozów i taczek i w rozmaite żelaziwo. Po niejakim czasie kilku z przywódców kohort przyszło z oznajmieniem, że pretorianie, napierani przez tłumy, zachowują z największym wysileniem linię bojową i nie mając rozkazu uderzenia nie wiedzą, co czynić. - Bogowie! - rzekł Nero - co za noc! Z jednej strony pożar, z drugiej rozhukane morze ludu. I począł szukać dalej wyrażeń, które by najwspanialej mogły określić niebezpieczeństwo chwili, lecz widząc naokół twarze blade i niespokojne spojrzenia, zląkł się także. - Dajcie mi ciemny płaszcz z kapturem! - zawołał. - Czyby naprawdę miało przyjść do bitwy? - Panie - odpowiedział niepewnym głosem Tygellin - ja zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem, ale niebezpieczeństwo jest groźne... Przemów, panie, do ludu i poczyń mu obietnice. - Cezar miałby przemawiać do tłuszczy? Niech to uczyni inny w moim imieniu. Kto się tego podejmie? - Ja! - odrzekł spokojnie Petroniusz. - Idź, przyjacielu! Tyś mi najwierniejszy w każdej potrzebie... Idź i nie szczędź obietnic. Petroniusz zwrócił się do orszaku z twarzą niedbałą i szyderczą. - Senatorowie tu obecni - rzekł - a oprócz nich Pizo, Nerwa i Senecjo pojadą za mną. Po czym zszedł z wolna z wodociągu, owi zaś, których wezwał, szli za nim nie bez wahania, ale z pewną otuchą, którą napełniał ich jego spokój. Petroniusz, stanąwszy u stóp arkad, kazał sobie podać białego konia i siadłszy na niego pojechał na czele towarzyszy przez głębokie szeregi pretoriańskie ku czarnej, wyjącej tłuszczy, bezbronny, mając w ręku cienką laskę z kości słoniowej, którą się zwykle podpierał. I przyjechawszy tuż, wparł konia w tłumy. Naokół, przy świetle pożogi, widać było wzniesione ręce zbrojne we wszelakiego rodzaju broń, rozpalone oczy, spotniałe twarze i ryczące, zapienione wargi. Rozszalała fala wnet otoczyła jego i orszak, za nią widać było istotnie jakby morze głów, ruchome, kotłujące się, straszne. Wrzaski wzmogły się jeszcze i zmieniły się w nieludzki ryk; drągi, widły, a nawet i miecze chwiały się nad głową Petroniusza, drapieżne ręce wyciągały się ku cuglom jego konia i ku niemu, lecz on wjeżdżał coraz głębiej, zimny, obojętny, pogardliwy. Chwilami uderzał laską po głowach najzuchwalszych, tak jakby torował sobie drogę w zwykłym ścisku, i ta jego pewność, ten spokój zdumiewały jednakże rozhukaną tłuszczę. Poznano go wreszcie i liczne głosy poczęły wołać: - Petroniusz! Arbiter elegantiarum! Petroniusz!... - Petroniusz! - zabrzmiało ze wszystkich stron. I w miarę jak powtarzano to imię, twarze naokół stawały się mniej groźne, a wrzaski mniej wściekłe, albowiem ów wykwintny patrycjusz, jakkolwiek nigdy nie zabiegał o łaski ludu, był jednak jego ulubieńcem. Uchodził za człowieka ludzkiego i hojnego; a popularność jego wzrosła zwłaszcza od czasu sprawy Pedaniusza Sekunda, w której przemawiał za złagodzeniem okrutnego wyroku skazującego na śmierć wszystkich niewolników prefekta. Szczególniej tłumy niewolników kochały go odtąd taką niepohamowaną miłością, jaką ludzie pognębieni i nieszczęśni zwykli miłować tych, którzy okazują im choć trochę współczucia. Prócz tego w chwili obecnej dołączyła się i ciekawość, co powie wysłannik cezara, nikt bowiem nie wątpił, że cezar wysłał go umyślnie. On zaś, zdjąwszy z siebie swą białą, obramowaną szkarłatnym szlakiem togę, podniósł ją w górę i począł nią wywijać nad głową na znak, że chce przemówić. - Milczeć! Milczeć! - wołano ze wszystkich stron. Po chwili uciszyło się istotnie. Wówczas wyprostował się na koniu i począł mówić donośnym, spokojnym głosem: - Obywatele! Niech ci, którzy mnie usłyszą, powtórzą słowa moje tym, którzy stoją dalej, wszyscy zaś niechaj się zachowują jak ludzie, nie jak zwierzęta w arenach. - Słuchamy! Słuchamy!... - Zatem słuchajcie. Miasto zostanie odbudowane. Ogrody Lukulla, Mecenasa, Cezara i Agrypiny będą dla was otwarte! Od jutra rozpocznie się rozdawnictwo zboża, wina i oliwy, tak aby każdy mógł napełnić brzuch aż do gardła! Potem cezar wyprawi wam igrzyska, jakich świat nie widział dotąd, przy których czekają was uczty i dary. Bogatsi będziecie po pożarze jak przed pożarem! Odpowiedział mu pomruk, który rozchodził się tak od środka na wszystkie strony, jak rozchodzą się fale na wodzie, w którą rzucił ktoś kamień: to bliżsi powtarzali dalszym jego słowa. Potem tu i owdzie ozwały się okrzyki gniewne lub potakujące, które zmieniły się wreszcie w jeden powszechny, olbrzymi wrzask: - Panem et circenses!... Petroniusz owinął się w togę i przez czas jakiś słuchał nieruchomy, podobny w swej białej odzieży do marmurowego posągu. Wrzask wzrastał, głuszył odgłosy pożaru, odzywał się ze wszystkich stron i z coraz większych głębin, lecz wysłannik widocznie miał jeszcze coś do powiedzenia, albowiem czekał. I wreszcie. nakazawszy znów wzniesioną ręką milczenie, zawołał: - Obiecuję wam panem et circenses, a teraz wydajcie okrzyk na cześć cezara, który was karmi, odziewa, po czym idź spać, hołoto, albowiem niedługo świtać zacznie. To rzekłszy zwrócił konia i uderzając z lekka laską po głowach i twarzach tych, którzy mu stali na drodze, odjechał z wolna do pretoriańskich szeregów. Po chwili był pod wodociągiem. Na górze zastał niemal popłoch. Nie zrozumiano tam okrzyku: "Panem et circenses", i sądzono, że to jest nowy wybuch wściekłości. Nie spodziewano się nawet, by Petroniusz mógł się uratować, toteż Nero ujrzawszy go przybiegł aż do schodów i z twarzą pobladłą ze wzruszenia począł pytać: - I cóż? Co się tam dzieje? Czy już bitwa? Petroniusz nabrał powietrza w płuca, odetchnął głęboko i odrzekł: - Na Polluksa! Pocą się i cuchną! Niech mi kto poda epilimmę, bo zemdleję. Po czym zwrócił się do cezara. - Obiecałem im - rzekł - zboże, oliwę, otwarcie ogrodów i igrzyska. Ubóstwiają cię znowu i wrzeszczą spierzchłymi wargami na twoją cześć. Bogowie, jaki ten plebs ma nieprzyjemny zapach! - Pretorianów miałem gotowych - zawołał Tygellin - i gdybyś ich nie uspokoił, krzykacze umilkliby na wieki. Szkoda, cezarze, iż mi nie pozwoliłeś użyć siły. Petroniusz popatrzył na mówiącego, wzruszył ramionami i rzekł: - To jeszcze nie stracone. Może będziesz jej musiał użyć jutro. - Nie, nie - rzekł cezar. - Każę im otworzyć ogrody i rozdawać zboże. Dzięki ci, Petroniuszu! Igrzyska wyprawię, a tę pieśń. którą wam śpiewałem dzisiaj, odśpiewam publicznie. To rzekłszy położył rękę na ramieniu Petroniusza, chwilę milczał, a na koniec, ochłonąwszy, zapytał: - Powiedz szczerze: jak ci się wydałem, gdym śpiewał? - Byłeś godnym widoku, jak widok był godnym ciebie - odpowiedział Petroniusz. Po czym zwrócił się do pożaru. - Ale przypatrzmy się jeszcze - rzekł - i pożegnajmy się ze starym Rzymem. góra strony Quo vadis 47